


An Impala Sunset

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: You and Dean watch the sunset over the hood of the Impala.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	An Impala Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @impala-dreamer‘s End of the Year Quickie. I couldn’t resist the prompts. I’m not sorry. I live for the fluff. Also for the Impala square of @spndeanbingo.

The cold metal seeped into the back of your legs, sending a chill rushing up your spine and into your bones. Shivering, you crossed your arms across your chest, gripping the fabric of your thin coat to pull it a little tighter.

“Cold?” Dean asked, the edge of his arm bumping against yours.

Of course he noticed. He always noticed. “A little,” you lied, determined to play it cool. “How much longer?”

He checked his watch, pausing to do a little calculation in his head. “About 15 minutes.”

Damn. You’d be a popsicle by then. “C..cool,” you muttered, unsuccessfully willing your chattering teeth away.

Dean took one look at you and laughed, pushing himself up off the hood. “Stay here.”

“Where’re you going?”

“Just stay here,” he yelled over his shoulder, walking back towards the car and opening the door. He stooped inside, his head disappearing for a second, before he reappeared, pulling the blanket from the backseat out with him. “Here.”

He moved to stand in front of you, wrapping the thick flannel blanket around your shoulders and tucking it gently under your chin. He fiddled with it for a few moments, his brows furrowed in concentration before his hands drew back, awkwardly stuffing into his pockets. “There…uh…better?”

“Yeah,” you answered softly, the warmth filling your body not the only thing bringing a blush to your cheeks. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” he said gruffly, quickly looking down before climbing back onto the hood next to you, careful to keep some distance between your bodies. “Uh, should be any minute now.”

“Mmm…” you hummed, sneaking a peek over at him. He looked hesitant, a little nervous even, staring down at his lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Smiling, you took a chance, scooting a little closer to him, shrugging the blanket off a little to offer the edge to him.

He turned to you and grinned, accepting the offered corner and wrapping it around his shoulders, pulling you even closer to him in the process. You let your arm rest on top of his, your legs flush with each other, and gently lowered your head onto his shoulder. You heard him sigh as he shifted towards you, allowing your side to fall comfortably into the crook of his arm.

Smiling wider, you snuggled even deeper, watching as the sun set over the horizon, the sky shifting into a kaleidoscope of pinks and oranges. “You’re right,” you whispered, your voice filling with awe. “This really is the perfect place to watch the sunset.”

“Mhmm…” he replied, his deep voice sending a rumble through his chest that filtered all the way down to you. “Pretty damn near perfect,” he muttered. His arm wrapped around your back to rest against your waist, anchoring you to him. 

You sighed, relaxing into him, content to stay just like that forever, safe and secure against Dean, watching the sun set over the hood of the Impala.


End file.
